Gundam SEED:  Future War
by DreamersLTD
Summary: Post Destiny.  EA remnants across the world has banded together against the ZAFT Orb alliance. To combat this continuing threat, ZAFT and Orb have formed the Guardians, their premiere anti EAF military force.  Some crossovers from Super Robot Wars Taisen.
1. Characters

**Gundam SEED: Future War**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Before you read: **This story happens after the events in Destiny. Although none of the GS-GSD characters were stated, they will make their appearances in time. Also, the ZAFT forces I'm usually referring to are ones that have split up and formed the Zala Federation, NOT the Zala Extremists. More on that as you read. Most of the characters and mecha would make more sense once you have played SRW Original Generations 1&2, and/or have read their real bios on The Gate of Magus (google it). And yes, I know that I skewed and rushed their existence, but please work with me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Schneider, Jaeger, Panzer, Kaiser, Ceciel, Marcus, Rena, Lord Einhander, planned additional OCs (will state), and some mecha (will state). Anything I don't state is most likely not mine.

* * *

**Characters/Personnel Bios**

**Guardians** (Elite combined ZAFT/Orb Force)

**Name: **Ryusei Date

**Call Sign:** Burning Eagle

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Short, spiky brown hair with, blue eyes, hot-blooded, and has a strong sense of justice.

**Bio:** He went from Sergeant Major to Second Lieutenant. He was scouted two years earlier because of his unique powers, and joined the SRX Team as a result. When piloting, he often shouts out attacks as if he were from an anime. He was slightly disappointed with his R-1 since it was a real robot (a standard mech), and not a super robot (oversized mech). He has a very odd naming sense for attacks, such as having attacks that start with "Heaven Earth." Ryuusei doesn't have a huge interest in women, but he is the lover to Latooni. He also has an odd obsession with female robots. When he first saw Valsione, he commented on how cute it was. He also fell in love with Angelg during his first encounter with it. He was close with Kusuha during their childhood, but he wasn't interested in developing a relationship with her. He's a huge otaku, and applied for the Burning PT tournament in hopes of winning the grand prize. He wished to use it in order to pay for his mother's, Yukiko's, hospital fees. His father was an officer that was killed on duty years ago. After encountering Shuu and Tenzan on the battlefield, he started to mature, realizing that he was fighting in a real war. After the 2nd War in C.E. 73, he serves in the Guardian's Phoenix Base, and serves as the test pilot for experimental prototypes such as the Ashsaber.

**Name:** Raidiese F. Branstein

**Call Sign:** Ice Man

**Age:** 19

**Characteristics:** Shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and quiet and reserved, even in battle.

**Bio:** He's a Second Lieutenant. He comes from the well-known Branstein family, and is a member of the SRX Team. He's different from his teammates, Ryusei and Aya, in the fact that he has no special powers, only excellent piloting skills. He also has a great sense of judgement on the battlefield, and is always calm. He lost his left hand during the accident which occurred while he was testing the Huckebein 009B on the Moon. Even now he still thinks about his deceased sister-in-law, Cattleya. The F. in his middle name is taken from Fujiwara, his sister-in-law's former name. Princess Schine is always there for him though, and tries her best to make him feel better whenever he's feeling down. His relationship with his older brother, Elzam, isn't very good. He feels envious of him, though he holds a great respect for him, and he also hates him for some of the decisions that he has made. After the 2nd war, he leads a special military tactics squad with Kai Kitamura and Latooni Subbota. They are currently located at the Guardian's Phoenix Base. Later he encounters his first new enemies, some of the EA remnants identifying themselves as the Earth Alliance Federation.

**Name:** Aya Kobayashi

**Call Sign:** Psy Hawk

**Age:** 21

**Characteristics:** Short, green hair, blue-eyed, sisterly, calm and collected.

**Bio:** She's the leader and Captain of the SRX Team. She's the daughter of Dr. Kenzo Kobayashi, who is head of the special mind research laboratory. She often looks out for Ryusei. Her Psychodriver powers are very strong, and she is the key when they try forming SRX. She admired Ingram greatly, as he was always nice to her. She was hurt the most by his betrayal. During the final fight with Ingram, he tells her not to be bound by the past and to start a new life for herself. Later while fighting with Levi, she realizes that Levi is her long lost sister that they had thought died. Since Levi was brainwashed and fused with ZAFT's Messiah, she was too far gone, and had to be destroyed. After the 2nd war, she stays at the Guardian's Phoenix Base, and she cooperates in her father's research. She later meets with her sister, Mai, who she thought had died. One of her hobbies is walking around art museums.

**Name:** Mai Kobayashi

**Call Sign:** Marionette

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Short, pink hair, gold eyes, very quiet and gentle.

**Bio: **Aya's younger sister that was assumed dead after an accident at Dr. Kenzo Kobayashi's lab. In reality, she was kidnapped, brainwashed, and turned into one of ZAFT's loyal officers. She took on the name Levi Tolar, and was fused with ZAFT's Messiah as a control system. Together with Ingram, they challenged the SRX Team many times. When Messiah was destroyed, she lost all memories of her past, and as a result, is a very quiet and gentle girl. She was discovered after the 2nd war, and was given medical treatment under the care of Dr. Kenzo Kobayashi, her father. She develops a crush on Cobray. She has very strong Psychodriver powers. She was assigned to the SRX team for learning purposes, and was selected to be the R-GUN Powered's pilot. Later, it was revealed that Mai was Levi, and that they had recovered her body from Messiah's explosion. Kenzo Kobayashi had also altered her, and Aya's memories in order for them to have higher emotions, which would enable them to use the T-Link system to its full advantage.

**Name:** Latooni Subbota

**Age:** 16

**Bio:** Her rank went from Sergeant Major to Second Lieutenant. She's a former "student" of the EA pilot training program, the School. The School was similar to the Extend program, but with better success. Her class number was Latooni 11. She had no last name, until she was taken care of by Giado Venerdi and his lover Garnet Sunday. Both of them were pilots for Orb that found her wandering alone. Subbota means Saturday in Russian. Giado chose the name for her since Venerdi means Friday in Italian, and Garnet's last name was Sunday. At first she was very shy, and didn't talk to anyone. After meeting with Ryusei, she started to develop a crush on him, and that later resulted in them becoming lovers. She also started getting friendlier with the others. Her glasses were actually used to analyze information, though she eventually takes them off. Garnet ends up giving her a new outfit, and dresses her up in the Goth Loli style. She's very smart, and comes up with excellent tactics. After the 2nd war, she is assigned to a special military strategy team which is led by Kai Kitamura. While she was testing the Wild Falken, she met an old School companion, Seolla Schweitzer, who stole it from her while working under the EAF.

**Name:** Schine Hauzen

**Age:** 16

**Bio:** She is a young princess that has precognitive powers. She had been targeted by the EA because they wanted to use her powers in order to gather data for their new School project, and the GEIM System. During the attack on her nation's capital, she was saved by the Hagane and Hiryu. Her island nation is one of Orb's precious allies. Her bodyguard is Latooni, since they are both the same age. She also is engaged to Raidiese.

**Name:** Arado Balanga

**Age:** 17

**Bio:** He's a student of School, which was an EA pilot training program. His class number was Bronzo 28. He's a Sergeant Major. He's very positive, and always flirts with Seolla, which annoys her. He's part of the Boosted Children, and doesn't have any memories prior to joining The School. He's a very good pilot, though he doesn't get a chance to show off his skills much. They forced him to use mostly long ranged machines, when melee combat was his forte. He piloted the Wild Falken R, but got shot down because he tried to melee in it. He has a large appetite, and even says that Kusuha's "health drink" is delicious. He is Seolla's lover.

**Name:** Seolla Schweitzer

**Age:** 17

**Bio:** She's a student of School, which was an EA pilot training program. Her class number was Bronzo 27. She's a Sergeant Major. She's also one of the Boosted Children. She is an impatient, serious tempered honor student. She can be scary when she is angered. However, she's a considerate girl who worries about Arado, and tries to protect him from getting shot down. She's an excellent pilot, and manages to capture the Wild Falken from the federation's troops. There was a moment where she was in shock while taking real lives during combat, and she was about to get shot down. Luckily Arado took a hit for her, and survived with minor injuries. Her memory was tampered with, and she was convinced that Arado was the enemy once he joined the Guardians. After fighting him several times, she regains her memories, and joins him once again. They are lovers.

**Name:** Kyosuke Nanbu

**Call Sign:** Blazing Beowulf

**Age:** 22

**Bio:** He is hotblooded, but stays quiet and to himself at times. He is a great tactician, and Excellen is his lover. He's the Commander of the ATX Team, and his call sign is Assault 1. His rankings went from Sergeant Major, to Second Lieutenant, to Lieutenant. He was originally assigned as Assault 4, but was promoted to Commander once their mentor died. He's always calm and has excellent judgment, though there are times when he can't control his anger out on the battlefield. He's also a very skilled pilot, and is the only person that's able to handle the Alt Eisen without trouble. Excellen is his lover, and he tries to protect her to the best of his abilities. He's saved her twice, once when Ingram kidnapped her, and also when the EA took her. It's also been revealed that Kyosuke and Excellen both survived a shuttle crash together when they were younger, and they were the only survivors. Kyosuke only remembers that he threw himself over her. His hobby is gambling. The less likely his odds of winning are, the greater excitement he feels. He's incredibly lucky, as he's survived the shuttle crash, Wild Rauptier's failed transformation, and many more events. After the 2nd war, he is assigned to the Guardian's Leviathan Base, and is ordered to suppress the Blue Cosmos remnants. He pilots the upgraded Alt Eisen Riese.

**Name: **Excellen Browning

**Call Sign:** Blonde Lucifer (due to "fallen" status while she was brainwashed; it stuck)

**Age:** 21

**Bio:** She's a member of the ATX Team, and her call sign is Assault 2. Her rank is Second Lieutenant. She likes to drink alcohol. She appears to be always happy, and carefree, though she's actually a very smart person. She loves teasing the younger pilots, such as Bullet and Masaki, cheering up Aya when Ingram betrays the group, or helping Tasuku with his love problems regarding Leona. She likes for them to call her "big sister." Kyosuke is her lover. She was brainwashed by Ingram and the EA, but Kyosuke has saved her both times. Kyosuke and Excellen both survived a shuttle crash together when they were younger, and they were the only survivors. Excellen was in critical shape though, and was not going to survive. The ZAFT scientists took her, and gave her Einst cells (experimental genetic cells based off alien DNA) which made her 80 Einst and allowed her to survive. Kyosuke and Excellen decided that if they were to ever have twin girls, that they would name them Lemon and Alfimie.

**Name:** Ouka Nagisa

**Call Sign:** Cherry Blossom Illusion

**Age: **20

**Bio:** She was once a pilot that was in the EAF remnants, and came from the special pilot training organization, School. Her class number was Aurum 1. She was fused with many of the newest types of technology, and has combat capabilities that are much better compared to the others from School. Because she was the eldest member, Arad, Seolla, and Latooni all called her "older sister." Her manners are soft, and cool. During the final battle at Messiah, she joins the federation's forces and fights along side Arad, Seolla, and Latooni. When they confront Blue Cosmos, Ouka tries to protect everyone by attempting to self destruct her Strike Noir. She tells the others that she'll miss them, but it's okay because with the GEIM System's effects on her, she wouldn't be normal for much longer anyway. But as she was about to hit the final number, her beloved, who everyone from the School thought was dead, appeared and convinced her to live on. Thanks to Orb's advanced technology, she is now able to live more of a normal life as long as she doesn't overexert herself.

**Name:** Marcaius Reinsvat

**Call Sign:** Phantom Illusion

**Age:** 21

**Characteristics:** Long, wavy, brown hair, protective, loving, and courageous.

**Bio:** Like Ouka, he was a student of the EA's special pilot training organization, School. His class number was Aurum 2. He was presumed dead after a critical accident involving the then experimental GEIM System of the EA. Actually, he was saved by an Orb spy, and was taken to Morgenroete's Medical Division, where they managed to repair him and give him a chance to live a normal life. He worked as a test pilot for Orb. In the final moments of the 2nd war, he revealed himself to his beloved, Ouka, and convinced her that there was hope for the both of them. He and Ouka are engaged now.

**Name:** Akimi Akatsuki

**Age:** 18

**Bio:** She's a combat clone of Miriallia Haww. Created after the 1st war, she was one of ZAFT's pet projects. The reason they used Miriallia as a base was because she showed an uncanny ability to notice slight changes in her surroundings as well as the ability to quickly analyze the situation, and decide the best course of action (as Miri did in C.E. 73 as a war photographer). Akimi is wholly Coordinator and had advanced tactics imprinted into her mind. She participated in many battles, but actually met her "other half" in the final battle at Messiah. Apparently her logic was what caused her to switch sides and join Orb. She currently works with the Guardians, while spending time with her "sister".

**Name:** Schneider Wargrave

**Call Sign:** Blade

**Age: **21

**Characteristics:** Shoulder-length orange-red hair, brown eyes,

**Bio:** One of a trio of experimental babies produced in an artificial womb. The reason for their conception was of two reasons: to prove the viability of the artificial womb and to create a soldier devoid of any true family... and of any emotion. But that didn't remain that way forever. Schneider was created to be the leader of the trio. Bred for battle with master and commander-like instincts, he was meant to be the ultimate leader. For awhile, he loyally followed every command as he was meant to, but eventually, he determined that their controllers were unfit to lead. He staged a coup d'etat with his loyal team members, and virtually annihilated the base they had lived in all their lives. From that moment on, they were considered fugitives. They were labeled as property, not as human beings, which they longed to be recognized as. Schneider eventually ran across a Guardian representative that never knew who they were. She acknowledged them as people and welcomed them into the fold. Eventually, he settled down with his team and they lived a normal life, though they still answered the call to defend ZAFT and Orb.

**Name:** Jaeger Evelyn

**Call Sign:** Lightning

**Age: **19

**Characteristics:** Waist-length blue hair, blue eyes, speaks little unless around Schneider, loyal to a fault, stealthy, eyes only for and highly devoted to Schneider, passive, unless around Schneider, and has several distinct tattoos.

**Bio:** One of a trio of experimental babies produced in an artificial womb. The reason for their conception was of two reasons: to prove the viability of the artificial womb and to create a soldier devoid of any true family... and of any emotion. But that didn't remain that way forever. Jaeger was created to be the sniper and infiltrator of the trio. Bred for speed with ninja and stealth-like instincts, she was meant to be the ultimate agent. Unlike her friends, she was also bred to be the lover of Schneider (for ensuring loyalty; as spies usually switched sides). She was entirely loyal to him and would obey every last command. Her feelings were not entirely reciprocated until Schneider fully learned of her background. Soon, Schneider accepted Jaeger completely, and two became one. She helped him stage a coup d'etat and virtually annihilated the base they had lived in all their lives. While on the run, the trio ran across a Guardian representative who never knew who they were. Eventually, Jaeger settled down with her lover and her friend and they live a normal life, though they still answered the call to defend ZAFT and Orb.

**Name:** Panzer Amity

**Call Sign:** Tank

**Age: **22

**Characteristics:** Forward-spiked, dark-green hair, green eyes, tall, muscular, easygoing, open-minded, jovial, loyal to a fault, strong, intelligent, and clever

**Bio:** One of a trio of experimental babies produced in an artificial womb. The reason for their conception was of two reasons: to prove the viability of the artificial womb and to create a soldier devoid of any true family... and of any emotion. But that didn't remain that way forever. Panzer was created to be the brute and strength of the trio. Bred for strength with close fighting and beast-like instincts, he was meant to be the ultimate close in fighter. He could easily take down 50 enhanced humans before finally succumbing. He was entirely loyal to his teammates, and despite what people think his IQ is, he can actually hold an intelligent conversation with MIT professors, if he wanted. He always managed to find a way out of a situation, even if it included potential suicide. He helped them stage a coup d'etat and virtually annihilated the base they had lived in all their lives. While on the run, the trio ran across a Guardian representative who never knew who they were. She (the representative) acknowledged them as people and welcomed them into the fold. Interestingly, he and the woman became lovers, then later married. He still helps his friends to defend ZAFT and Orb.

**Name:** Kaiser Fortissimo

**Age: **22

**Bio:** Kaiser is a Guardian trainer that is assigned to watch over and evaluate Ceciel and Marcus. His specialty is medium ranged combat, where he can get close enough to inflict severe damage, but far enough to dodge.

**Name:** Ceciel Mauser

**Age:** 17

**Bio:** Ceciel was an Orb combat specialist before being inducted into the Guardians, ZAFT's and Orb's combined special forces unit. She and her lover were the only survivors of a patrolling Orb unit that was ambushed by an EAF Special Forces unit fielding new units. While she escaped with minor scratches, her love was not as lucky. She still loves him dearly even though he's a cyborg, more machine than man. Her specialty is long range combat.

**Name:** Marcus Green

**Age:** 19

**Bio:** Marcus was an Orb combat specialist before being inducted into the Guardians, ZAFT's and Orb's combined special forces unit. He and his lover were the only survivors of a patrolling Orb unit that was ambushed by an EAF Special Forces unit fielding new units. While his girl remained unscathed, he wasn't as lucky. He was supposed to be dead, but he managed to live through sheer will. His body is now mostly all cybernetic, but he still feels emotion towards Ceciel. He usually hides his alterations by wearing battle armor (reminiscent of Briarios from Appleseed). His specialty is close range combat.

* * *

**Swords of Fury** (Independent Mercenary Group) 

**Name:** Wodan Ymir

**Age:** 29

**Bio:** He is a man of mystery that belongs to a group only known as the Swords of Fury. His ranking is a Major. He fights like an ogre, and speaks few words. He pilots the large-scale mobile weapon Thrudgelmir. When he meets up with Kyosuke and stands before him, they think that his speech and behavior is similar to a former friend and mentor. During his final battle in C.E. 73, it's revealed that he was once the man that the others had associated with as their lost mentor. He was re-programmed after a near-fatal accident involving the testing of a new unit and has taken Wodan Ymir as his name. He wears a mask and he always introduces himself by announcing that he's "the sword that cleaves evil," or other similar things (and despite him being another mask wearer, he's neither evil nor suicidal).

**Name:** Cobray Gordon

**Age: **22

**Bio:** His true name is Ayin, and he's the clone of Ingram. He was sent on a mission to inspect Messiah, but was involved in an accident when a Zuphiroude Crystal merged with his Strike E (another Strike Noir). He later had no memories of his past after the incident, and was picked up by the same group that Wodan Ymir is a part of. He was registered as Cobray Gordon, so he went with it, and took on that name. He ended up becoming very close to Arado and Seolla after transferring to the Guardians as a spy. He was attacked by Calico, who was the Commander of the Solar Golem force of the EA Spec Ops unit, the group that he had belonged to before the accident occurred. He develops a major crush on Mai.

**Name:** Ansuz Egret

**Age: **17

**Bio:** He's part of the new Machinery Children, children that were effectively psudo-cyborgs. He was based off of Arado's data. He's part of the Swords of Fury. Unlike his original, he has a cruel streak on the battlefield. Sadomasochistic if you prefer, though he likes to dish pain more than receive. Off the field, he's just sarcastic and seemly cold-hearted. But that view is quickly changed when it comes to his love, Lily. He's very protective of her.

**Name:** Lily Yunkaasu

**Age: **17

**Bio:** She's an experimental Machinery Child based off Seolla. The difference between Lily and Seolla is that she is calm, quiet, and shy. She only opens up to Ansuz. But like Seolla to Arado, she is Ansuz's lover. She is also one of the Swords of Fury.

**Name:** Irui Gan Eden

**Age: **20

**Bio:** She's a Psychodriver, and her task was to act as the guardian of the Earth. She is known as the "Shrine Maiden of Gan Eden", as foretold in the legends. She was eventually defeated by the EA after her attempt to seal the Earth to prevent anymore threats, and as a result, she retreats to her child-like avatar to disguise her identity. In reality, she is 20 years old and is the passionate lover of Wodan Ymir (not as a child, mind you). She uses her child-like avatar along with her strong psychic abilities to easily infiltrate high security areas.

**Name: **Rena Farina

**Age:** 20

**Characteristics:** medium-long green hair, green-eyed, calm, loyal, semi-seductive, stealthy, and has assassin, ninja, and spy skills.

**Bio:** Rena was a spy for the EA. She had been attempting to find out the truth to the mysterious Swords of Fury group, but she was caught and taken into custody. She disappeared a short time later. Her current whereabouts are unknown.

**Name:** Lord Einhander

**Age: **???

**Bio:** The only thing known about him is that he always wears full battle armor (a sleeker, deadlier, and slightly more futuristic looking version of the Halo Spartan armor) and has powerful backing to turn things in his favor.

**Name:** Ibis Douglas

**Age: **19

**Bio:** She was a test pilot for Project TD, which was an EA space exploration project, and her unit designation was 04. Her personal colors are silver and white. She's been given the nickname "Silver Shooting Star." She has always dreamt of going on a journey as an astronaut, and that is what allows her to endure her painful training efforts. She's a kind person, and enjoys sweet foods. She gets assigned as the pilot for Astelion. She left after failing the Maneuver GraMXs, which killed Filio, her childhood friend, and left her very depressed. Sleigh, Filio's sister, tracked her down, and attacked her many times. Ibis ends up regaining her confidence, and stands up for herself against Sleigh. She and Sleigh get over their differences afterwards. She was last spotted working alongside the Swords of Fury.

**Name:** Axel Arma

**Age: **22

**Bio:** He was once the Captain of the EA remnants special duty executing force, and special processing groups. He has excellent control over the complicated technology of the Soulgain, and Taijutsu. Though he basically acts cool, his hot-blooded feelings are kept inside. He was conscripted into the Swords of Fury when he was badly defeated by the Soulgain piloted by his future lover, Lamia Loveless (don't laugh). The Soulgain that he pilots is the same one that defeated him. Once he encountered the Guardians team, he was shocked to see Kyosuke and his Alt Eisen there, as he was rivals with him. He constantly persists in challenging Kyosuke to a fight, and he refers to the Alt Eisen as the 'Gespenst MK-III'.

**Name:** Lamia Loveless

**Age:** 20

**Bio:** She is the exclusive pilot for the Vysaga, a custom machine meant to work alongside the Soulgain. She first meets Axel on the battlefield, and later becomes his lover. She was the one that dragged him into the Swords of Fury fold after badly whipping him in battle. She is calm, but mechanical in the way she talks. She has high combat efficiency, and can operate complicated technology. She is intellectual, and possesses a gentle beauty, but she has an atmosphere that makes it hard for people to approach her. She is not good with honorifics, and has a strange speech pattern. Somewhat French-like. Only Axel can break through her façade.

**Name:** Shuu Shirakawa

**Age: **22

**Bio:** He's a scientist that works directly under Lord Einhander, and has several Ph.D.s. He's originally from California and worked with the EA. He left when he didn't believe in their ideals. He was approached by Einhander with the option to work semi-independently, which resulted in him developing Granzon. His motives are unknown. He's appeared during several battles, and helped defeat the EA remnants, and their reformed counterparts, the EAF. He cherishes his freedom, and hates being controlled by people.

* * *

Whether good or bad, please, no flames, just constructive critism. Thank you. 


	2. Mecha

**Gundam SEED: Future War**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Schneider, Jaeger, Panzer, Kaiser, Ceciel, and Marcus, additional OCs (will state), and some mecha (will state). Anything I don't state is most likely not mine.

* * *

**Major MS**

**Guardians MS**

**Mobile Suit Name:** Gespenst Mk. III (official)

**Model Number:** RTX-003C-SP1

**Codename:** Alt Eisen Riese

**Unit Type:** Experimental Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor: **Final design from _**Morgenroete**_; base plan from the Zala Federation

**Operator:** Kyosuke Nanbu

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Hyper Particle Accelerator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 23.8 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 99.7 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, Jacket Armor, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x Penta Chaingun (left arm), 2x Multi-Missile Launchers (on back), 1x Plasma Horn (the head antenna), 1x Revolving Bunker (right arm), and 2x Avalanche Claymores (mounted between the upper torso and the arms).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any weapon that can be held, though certain weapons will interfere with the arm-mounted weapons.

**Mobile Suit Description:** A custom unit based on the PTX-003 Gespenst. The development concept of Alteisen is "To break through the enemy with absolute firepower". All of its general weapons have been upgraded. Alteisen's combat effectiveness is close to medium range, and is equipped only with solid weapons. The Alteisen uses no beam weapons at all. On its right, it's been equipped with a Revolving Bunker, which is a giant repeating Pile Bunker weapon, and on the left, a Penta Chaingun. On the shoulders, are two giant Avalanche Claymore boxes that shoot bearings (solid spherical balls; think mini cannonballs). The concept however, was not very good at all, and the unit was extremely unbalanced. An Antigravity Device was installed as well but it was used to compensate for Alteisen Riese's incapability of self-balance due to its extremely heavy load of weaponry. Its effectiveness in battle was only able to be drawn out by Kyousuke Nanbu. Only one unit was made before this design was stopped due to its high production cost. Its codename is not "Gespenst Mk-III" but is "Alteisen Riese", meaning "Old Iron Giant" in German. It pairs well with the Weissritter. This unit is based off the same unit that appears in Banpresto's Super Robot Wars game.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Weißritter

**Model Number:** RTX-007-03C

**Codename:** Weissritter, Weiss, or "Weissy" (only by Excellen)

**Unit Type:** Experimental Fast Fire Support MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor: **Final design from _**Morgenroete**_; base plan from the Zala Federation

**Operator:** Excellen Browning

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Hyper Particle Accelerator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 21.7 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 60.3 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Cockpit NBC Protection System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Multimissile Launchers (on back), 2x Neo Plasma Cutters (its combat knife; stored on legs), 1x 3-Barrel Beam Cannon (left arm), 1x Ochstan Launcher Rifle (main right hand weapon and has 3 modes: E-Mode, energy firing mode; B-Mode, ballistic [shell firing mode; and W-Mode, dual firing mode.)

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons are restricted to; an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), a Heavy Beam Rifle, and any light weapon that won't interfere with the balancing system.

**Mobile Suit Description:** A custom unit based on the PTX-007-3 Gespenst. With a high-performance Antigravity Device and advanced thrusters installed, the Weißritter boasts flight capability as well as speed and mobility well over most other units. In addition, its main weapon, the Ochstan Launcher ("Ochstan" stands for "Spear" in German), is capable of firing both solid rounds and/or beam shots, resulting in superior efficiency in long-range combat. However, due to its design, armor is sacrificed for the need for high speed. Because of the high cost in order to produce the unit, mass production was stopped the same way it was for the Alteisen. Its codename "Weißritter", means "White Knight" in German. This unit is a great counterpart to the Alteisen and is based off the same unit that appears in Banpresto's Super Robot Wars game.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Gespenst (series)

**Model Number:** RTX – (001 Mk. I, 007 Mk. II, TT Telekinetic Type, RT Real Type, 002-ST Super Type, & RV Restricted Variant)

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Multi-role Mass-Produced MS

**Manufacturer: **Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Various

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Plasma Particle Accelerator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 21.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 72.4 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, RED Field, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, and a Neurosystem.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Multimissile Launchers (on back), 2x Mega Plasma Cutters (think beam machetes; stored on lower legs), and 2x Slash Ripper Dispensers (on back; 6 "shots" each). A custom Wizard pack hardpoint can be fitted in lieu of the Ripper Dispensers for additional firepower. Then one or two modified Ripper Dispensers can then be attached to an equipped Wizard pack. The Mk. II series and above also have a Jet Magnum on the left arm (3 Heated Impact Spikes)

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons include a Mega Beam Rifle, M90 Assault Machinegun, and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit is based off ZAFT's MS. By combining the best possible aspects of ZAFT's monoeye units together, the Zala Federation managed to create a fairly balanced MS that is able to hold its own against a Gaia Gundam (piloted by a standard pilot). One of its key weapons was the Slash Rippers. A Slash Ripper was an "intelligent" boomerang. It consisted of a small discus, which contained the main thrusters and the Control System, and three blades, each with a small thruster at the outer tip for minute course corrections. These little devices allowed the Gespenst to confuse their enemies while they moved in for the kill.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Wild Wuerger R

**Model Number:** RTX-015-R

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Advanced Pre-Production Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor: **Final design from _**Morgenroete**_; base plan from the Zala Federation

**Operator:** Arado Balanga

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Plasma Particle Accelerator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 20.6 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 56.9 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, Jacket Armor, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x 3-Barrel Cannon (on left arm), 1x Cold Metal Sword (stored between the Triple Cannon Barrels), and 1x Scarab Crusher (high-powered pincers; on right arm).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons include a Bazooka, an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), and a Heavy Beam Rifle. Some optional weapons may interfere with the arm-mounted weapons.

**Mobile Suit Description:** An experimental PT developed by the Zala Federation. Beam weapons are not used, and it's equipped with the ball cartridge for close to medium ranged combat, which succeeds the concept of the Alt Eisen. A working Antigravity Device has been installed so continuous hover capabilities with this unit is possible. In addition, it's possible to switch to Hi-MAT mode by ejecting the Jacket Armor. When the armor is ejected, bladed wings unfold from the back, and can be used as a kamikaze weapon. This unit is based off the same unit that appears in Banpresto's Super Robot Wars game and works well with the Wild Falken R.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Wild Falken R

**Model Number:** RTX-016-R

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Advanced Pre-Production Long-Range MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor: **Final design from _**Morgenroete**_; base plan from the Zala Federation

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Seolla Schweitzer

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Quantum Plasma Particle Generator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 21.7 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 50.0 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Head Vulcans, 2x Multimissile Launchers (on back), 2x Roshe Sabers (beam saber; stored on hips), and 1x Ochstan Rifle (two-handed weapon; always carried).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons are restricted to; an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), a Heavy Beam Rifle, and any light weapon that won't interfere with the balancing system.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This experimental machine, which was created by the Zala Federation, is the successor of the Weissritter. It's equipped with an Antigravity System and its mobility is top class for an experimental pre-mass-production unit. Its main weapon is the Ochstan Rifle that uses the cartridge ammo and energy. It works well with the Wild Wuerger for high-speed combo attacks and is based off the same unit that appears in Banpresto's Super Robot Wars game.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Huckebein 009A

**Model Number:** RTX-009

**Codename:** Huckebein or 009 "Double O 9"

**Unit Type:** Custom Special Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Operator:** Latooni Subota

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Advanced Nuclear Fusion Reactor w/ N-Jammer Canceller (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso). Type B had a Black Hole Engine instead of the Fusion Reactor.

**Head Height:** 19.8 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 64.4 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, specialized Wizard Pack hardpoint, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, Maneuvering Wings (w/ additional thrusters), and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Dual Vulcans (in head), 2x Roshe Sabers (beam sabers; stored on hips), 2x Circle Zanbars (one built into each forearm; they project a circular energy blade at its edges) and 2x Rip Slashers (a more advanced version of the Slash Rippers). Type B also had a Black Hole Cannon that was stored between the Maneuvering Wings when not used.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any compatible weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** Developed by the Zala Federation at the request of some Guardian members, it's the first MS created utilizing gravity control tech discovered in the asteroid belt. It's meant to be the successor to the Huckebein, and the machine upon which it was based, the Wildschwein. The 009A and 009B were rolled out at the same time. The alien Blackhole Engine, which was discovered at the alien site, was installed on the 009B, gave it a much higher output than originally predicted. The armament of the 009B included the Black Hole Cannon that shot a miniature black hole. However, at the time of its first testing, it was involved in an accident and the Blackhole Engine seriously damaged the Technetium base located near the original alien site. Since then the Huckebein was feared, and this caused the sealing of the 009B. Since that incident, they've been known as the Vanishing Trooper. After the sealing of 009B, it was determined that the 009A would instead use a Nuclear Engine. The Black Hole Cannon was removed, and instead, more conventional weapons were used.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Huckebein (series)

**Model Number:** RTX – (008 Original, 010 Mk. II, 012 Mk. III, & 010-M Mass-Produced)

**Codename:** Huckebein

**Unit Type:** Standard Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Operator:** Various

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation (Original and Mk. II):** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Accommodation (Mk. III):** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source (Original):** 1 Nuclear Fission Reactor w/ N-Jammer Canceller (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Power Source (Mk. II):** 1 Nuclear Fusion Reactor w/ N-Jammer Canceller (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Power Source (Mk. III):** 1 Tronium Powerplant w/ Regulator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height (Original):** 19.8 meters

**Head Height (Mk. II):** 20.8 meters

**Head Height (Mk. III):** 21.5 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight (Original):** 62.4 metric tons

**Maximum Gross Weight (Mk. II):** 54.2 metric tons (thanks to improved alloys)

**Maximum Gross Weight (Mk. III):** 56.6 metric tons (thanks to improved alloys)

**Equipment / Design (Original):** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, specialized Wizard Pack hardpoint, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Cockpit NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, a T-Link System, and a Uranus System.

**Equipment / Design (Mk. II):** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Gravicon System (controls gravity around unit), RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Cockpit NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, a T-Link System, and a Uranus System.

**Equipment / Design (Mk. III):** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Adv. Gravicon System, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, a T-Link System, and a Uranus System.

**Fixed Armament (Original):** 2x Dual Vulcans (in head), 2x Roshe Sabers (beam sabers; stored on hips), 2x Circle Zanbars (one built into each forearm; they project a circular energy blade at its edges) and 2x Rip Slashers (a more advanced version of the Slash Rippers).

**Fixed Armament (Mk. II):** 2x Dual Vulcans (in head), 2x Plasma Sabers (enhanced beam sabers; stored on hips), 1x G-Impact Cannon (2-handed; fires a massive beam of intense gravitational energy; stored on back between maneuvering wings) and 2x Rip Slashers (a more advanced version of the Slash Rippers).

**Fixed Armament (Mk. III):** 2x Dual Vulcans (in head), 2x Lightning Sabers (beam sabers w/ lightning; stored on hips), 2x Graviton Rifles (fires a tightly focused beam of gravitational energy; stored on back), 4x Fang Slashers (a 4-bladed boomerang that folds in 2; stored on lower forearms and on lower side torsos), and 1x Assault Backpack (4x Multi-Tracer Missile Pods and additional thrusters).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any compatible weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description (Original):** Developed by the Zala Federation at the request of several military members, it's the first MS that was meant to utilize an advanced nuclear reactor derived from an alien artifact. It was designed to equal or surpass the Gespenst, Zakus, and Arblades that were already in production. Due to its highly experimental engine, only two were produced. 008A and 008B.

**Mobile Suit Description (Mk. II):** Developed by the Zala Federation at the request of several high ranking members, it's the culmination of earlier Huckebein research and modular manufacturing techniques. After working out the problems in the earlier versions, they managed to come up with a lethal and highly mobile long-range unit. Its G-Impact Cannon could quickly tear through opposing ranks while remaining safely back. People who mistake it weak in close combat would rarely live to regret it. The Gravicon System allows the unit to manipulate gravity, whether it be paralyzing the enemy or creating a near impenetrable wall. It can also focus small amounts of it into its weapon shots, causing more damage. Three prototype units were created: 010A, 010B, and 010C. 010C used an experimental Twin G-Impact Cannon instead and is considered the Vanishing Trooper II, since it "disappeared" from the military's inventory. Now entering mass production stages.

**Mobile Suit Description (Mk. III):** Developed by the Zala Federation at the request of several high ranking members, it's the final, perfected form of the Huckebein series. The Graviton Rifles were the final evolution of the G-Impact Cannon system. Unlike the Mk. II, the Mk. III has the ability to combine with the support vehicle AM Gunner or combine with the unmanned Boxer system, which is an experimental close-combat "exo-suit" designed specifically for the Mk. III. This is all thanks to its fully modular body. The Tronium Engine that was installed provided immense power to the unit, allowing the unit's upgraded Gravicon System to project even stronger gravitational fields. It's so powerful that it could literally "disappear" if it wrapped itself in a strong field of gravity. This resulted in the nickname, "Vanishing Trooper III". Four prototypes were built: 012A, 012B, 012C, and 012D. Now entering mass production stages.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Rapiecage

**Model Number:** ARTX–G03C–(01 or 02)

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Advanced Experimental All-range Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Ouka Nagisa (02), Marcaius Reinsvat (01)

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Quantum Plasma Particle Generator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 24.5 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 106.4 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Sympathia System, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, a ZERO System, a Synchro Contact System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x O.O. Launcher (an advanced super beam rifle w/ 2 firing modes), 2x Razor Wings (they are fully functional as wings), 1x Septet (7) Chaingun (on left arm), 2x Multimissile Launchers (on back), 2x "Reaper" Near-Continuous Lasers (they are the mounted on the shoulders), 2x Burst Laser Emitters (mounted next to the Reaper lasers), and 1x Magnum Break (on right arm; works in a similar fashion to the Revolving Bunker, but had three claw-like blades instead of a single stake).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons include a Bazooka, an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), and a Heavy Beam Rifle.

**Mobile Suit Description:** It's a custom version of an Ashsaber, and has parts that are based off of the data gathered from the Alt Eisen, Weissritter, Wild Wuerger, and Wild Falken. It also features the new man-machine interface, the 'GEIM System', which acts similar to the infamous Zero System, potential insanity included. And it's too complicated to describe without a visual. Just search it up on The Gate of Magus.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Ashsaber

**Model Number:** RTX-AD01 (AD02 for custom versions)

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Advanced Mass-Produced Multirole MS

**Manufacturer:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Various

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Quantum Plasma Particle Generator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 20.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 56.5 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, a Universal Pack Adaptor and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Stun Shock EMP Cannons, 1x Mind Blast Telekinetic Wave Laser (in forehead), 2x Laser Blades (in forearms), 4x Fire Daggers (stored in hips), 1x Gun Rapier (rapid-firing energy machine-rifle), and 1x Halberd Launcher (a charged particle rifle).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Common weapons include a Bazooka, an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), and a Heavy Beam Rifle. It can also wield any hand-held weapon manufactured by any military thanks to a universal and adjustable power supply adapter in the hands.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit was created based on stolen Arblade data combined with data from the GAT, ZGMF, and ORB series of units using the resources from the Zala Federation and Morgenroete. Though the cost was between that of a mass-produced unit and an experimental unit, they chose to mass-produce the Ashsaber, which was quickly becoming recognized as the strongest mass-produced unit they had at the time. Its performance far surpassed the Gespenst MK-II's, the Huckebein MK-II's, and the Arblade, which amazed the Earth Allied Federation army. It has a special Man/Machine Interface system installed that allows it to analyze, and record the pilot's brain-wave patterns. The custom version features an advanced DRAGOON System codenamed "Sword Breaker", and has a slightly different look as a result. All versions can equip Strike, Orb, Wizard, and Silhouette packs, thanks to an Orb-designed universal adapter.

**Mobile Suit Name:** R-1

**Model Number:** RPT-X1

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Transformable Advanced Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Ryusei Date

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Nuclear Fusion Reactor (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 19.1 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 52.2 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Transformable Frame, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, a T-Link System, and a Uranus System.

**Fixed Armament (MS):** 2x 60mm Vulcans (in head), 2x Cold-Metal Knives (stored in lower legs), 2x G-Revolvers (stored on hips, gunslinger style), 1x Boosted Rifle (upgraded sniper rifle), T-Link Knuckles (think Burning Gundam's burning fist), and T-Link Sword (an energy sword created with the help of the T-Link System).

**Fixed Armament (MA):** Homing Missiles and 2 G-Lasers.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons include a Bazooka, an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), and a Heavy Beam Rifle.

**Mobile Suit Description:** The full name is Real Personal Trooper Type-1. R-1 is the first unit developed for the SRX Project. The R-1 is capable of fighting with both melee and ranged weapons, and is designed to do massive physical damage. For that purpose, the R-1 is equipped with mostly solid round weapons. Its T-Link Knuckles uses the T-Link system to apply a burst of psychic energy to strengthen the power of its punches. The R-1's design is based on the RTX-006 Wildraubtier and the RTX-009A Huckebein. Its R-Wing mode allows it to get into and out of trouble faster. When combined with the R-2 and R-3 in SRX mode, the R-1's shield becomes SRX's Z.O. Sword's hilt. With the help of the T-Link system, the R-1 is able to use the TK Field (shielding made of psychic energy). The armor is made out of Zol Oricalcon which is refined Oricalcon from Mars.

**Mobile Suit Name:** R-2 Powered

**Model Number:** RPT-X2-P

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Semi-Transformable Advanced Long-Range Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Raidiese Bradstein

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Tronium Engine (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 17.29 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 88.48 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Semi-Transformable Frame, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, and a "Power Flow" Energy Control System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x 60mm Vulcans (in head), 2x Beam Swords (stored on hips), 1x Magna Beam Rifle, 2x Wired Beam Chakrams (stored in forearms), and 2x Hi Zol Launchers (on shoulders).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Weapons include a Bazooka, an XE-514 High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, a Slepnir Rifle/Blade, a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation), and a Heavy Beam Rifle.

**Mobile Suit Description:** The full name is Real Personal Trooper Type-2. R-2 is the second unit developed for the SRX Project. The R-2 is designed for heavy artillery fire and is equipped with beam weapons as its main offense. The R-2 is fitted with heavy armor, and has the highest firepower of the three R units. However, its weakness is also because of its armor, which slows it down drastically as well as being easier to overheat due to the instability of the Tronium Engine. A jet engine is equipped on the legs to give it hover ability, so as to make it more maneuverable. An AB Field (Absolute Barrier) is also equipped in the R-2. In battle, R-2's role is as a long-range attacker, whereas R-1 will be the close-range fighter and R-3 as the support. Originally the R-2 was to be outfitted with a T-Link System as well, but it was decided it is to be piloted by a non-Psychodriver. Both hands are equipped with a Beam Chakram and a Beam Shield. Originally, the Beam Chakram was to be a Psychodriver-weapon also, but that has been modified into a wired form after the unit concept was changed. On its shoulders are two Heavy Metal Particle Cannon Hi-Zol Launchers, as well as solid shields on both arms. During combination into SRX, the Hi-Zol Launchers become SRX's arms and hands, and the R-2 Powered and its shields becomes SRX's main body and chest armor respectively.

**Mobile Suit Name:** R-3 Powered

**Model Number:** RPT-X3-P

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Semi-Transformable Advanced Support MS

**Manufacturer:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Aya Kobayashi

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Nuclear Fusion Reactor (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 24.7 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 186.2 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Semi-Transformable Frame, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, and an Advanced T-Link System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x 60mm Vulcans (in head), 2x Beam Swords (on hips), 2x TK Controlled Missile Launchers (in plus parts), 1x TK Laser Cannon, and 6x Strike Shields (melee funnels; stored in plus parts).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any medium to light weapon manufactured.

**Mobile Suit Description:** Its full name is Real Personal Trooper Type-3. R-3 is the third unit developed for the SRX Project. The R-3 is designed for use by the team leader, and is a long-range support Personal Trooper. It uses the T-LINK System to remotely control Psychodriver weapons and to strike at the enemy at high speeds with precision. Because of the need for high speed, the R-3 has the weakest of armor of the 3 units in the R-Series. R-3's T-Link System is to be SRX's main system. Its cockpit is a small capsule that is set up on the R-3's chest. With the Plus Parts equipped, R-3's problem of low armor is solved. The R-3 Powered is also equipped with a T-Link Flight System to allow flight ability. During SRX's combination sequence, the Plus Parts will become its legs. It has several Anti-Gravity Devices stored on its back which allows it to have high mobility, and also allows the SRX to fly once they transform into it.

**Mobile Suit Name:** SRX (Super Robot eXperiment)

**Model Number:** SRX-00

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Massive Area Assault MS

**Manufacturer:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Ryuusei Date (Main Pilot), Raidiese F Branstein, and Aya Kobayashi.

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** Three pilots total, one in each R-Unit that makes up the SRX.

**Power Source:** 1 Tronium Engine (Primary), 2x Fusion Reactors (Secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 51.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 388.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Semi-Transformable Frame, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, and an Advanced T-Link System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Kick Blades (on feet), 2x Hi-Zol Finger Launchers (the finger cannons formed from the Hi-Zol Launchers), Dominion Balls (think Kamehameha Wave from DBZ), 1x Mega TK Sword, Metal Genocider (only with the R-Gun Powered), and Mega Knuckles.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any object that can be held and wielded as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is the combination of the R-1, 2, and 3. It's slightly shorter than the EAF's Destroy Gundam, but is amazingly more maneuverable and lethal. It was designed as Orb's and ZF's counter against the Destroy Gundam series. It's the ultimate general purpose PT developed for the SRX planning team. It's piloted by three people, Ryuusei Date (Main Pilot), Raidiese F Branstein, and Aya Kobayashi with each of them taking over various controls of the robot. This machine uses all types of technological know-how from the Gespenst series, Huckebein series, GAT series, etc. With the combination of R-1, R-2 Powered, and R-3 Powered it is possible to fly by using the T-Link system and the Anti-Gravity systems. When active, it usually hovers over the ground. This machine was developed with the concept of 'creating a new unit that has the features of both super robots, such as the Destroy Gundam, and real robots', and to change the situation of the war by combing the three machines. If the Tronium engine is used at full output it will explode. It can also use the R-Gun Powered for its strongest attack, the Metal Genocider. When the Uranus System is activated, it can tell the pilots' life signs and damage situation, but it's also very dangerous because if it gets overloaded with psychic energy, it may cause the pilots' brains to collapse. This SRX is a prototype of the true SRX which will be created in the future, and will be piloted by three Psychodriver pilots.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Banpreios

**Model Number:** SR-01 SRX ALTERED

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Large Area Annihilation MS

**Manufacturer:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Constructor:** Both _**Morgenroete**_ and Zala Heavy Industries

**Operator:** Ryusei Date, Raidese Bradstein, Aya and Mai Kobayashi

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** Four Pilots, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit Stations in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Quantum Plasma Particle Generator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 75.4 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 431.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Semi-Transformable Frame, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, an Advanced T-Link System, the Uranus System, and 2 Nanomachine Organs.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Mega Kick Blades (on feet), 2x Mega Hi-Zol Finger Launchers (finger cannons), HP TK Missile Launchers, High Palm Detonators (think Kamehameha Wave from DBZ), 1x Colossal TK Sword (formed when the Kick Blades are ejected, combined, and the Nanomachines within "grow" the rest of the blade), Metal Genocider (only when with the R-Gun Powered), and Mega Knuckles.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any object that can be held and wielded as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is Orb's and ZF's final answer to the increasingly hostile deployment of the EAF's Destroy Gundams. Its full title is SRX Altered "Banpreios". It's a large area annihilating Personal Trooper type, and has the ability to perform XN Dimension with the "Dimension Slash" ability for space-time travel without the need of a Crossgate. It lacks the separation system of the SRX due to time restraints, so it's a full single unit that cannot separate into individual R-Series robots, though there have been talks about completing the designs. It also has an improved Tronium Engine, and has an improved T-Link system installed. This is the pinnacle of the SRX development thus far. A second one is rumored to have been seen within the debris belt.

**Mobile Suit Name:** R-Gun Powered

**Model Number:** RW-01-P

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Transformable, Advanced Support MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Mai Kobayashi, Battle AI T-LENA

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Refined Tronium Engine (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 16.8 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 66.4 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, Transformable Frame, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, an Advanced Sensor Suite, an Advanced T-Link System, and the Uranus System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Head Vulcans, 2x Twin Magna Rifles, 4x T-Link Boomerangs, and 1x High Twin Launcher (they form the extended barrel of the R-Gun in Gun Mode).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any handheld weapon though they must be dropped when transforming to HTB Cannon Mode.

**Mobile Suit Description:** The first machine of the RW series that becomes an optional weapon for the SRX. It's possible to transform it into the HTB Cannon mode (Hyper Tronium Buster Cannon mode) so that it can take the form of a gun. The R-Gun was developed with a PT mode so it can fight along side with the SRX while giving it enough time to transform and combine. With the T-Link system installed, the pilot can freely control the beam direction. Its default weapons are types that have been fielded by several of the R series units so it boasts reliable high combat power. It also has a TK Field. A new and refined Tronium Engine was installed, and it surpassed the other three R machines in terms of thermal power, output, and overall performance. Its output is usually suppressed since it would become unstable if it didn't do so. The name R-4 was not given since it was meant to be an optional weapon, so it went under the RW series. While it was being developed within Morgenroete in secrecy, it was given it the code name "Argun". It can fly because of the T-Link flight system. It can shoot the HTB Cannon (Hyper Tronium Buster Cannon) when in overdrive mode and can use its Tronium engine to connect to the SRX or Banpreios while taking the form of a huge gun.

* * *

**EAF MS**

**Mobile Suit Name:** Arblade

**Model Number:** GAT-014

**Codename:** Arblade

**Unit Type:** Mass-Produced Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** Earth Allied Federation (EAF)

**Constructor:** Various

**Operator:** Various

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 High Capacity Battery (Primary) and 2 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms).

**Head Height:** 19.0 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 45.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, TransPhase-Shift (TPS) Armor, specialized Strike Pack hardpoint, RED Field, Cockpit NBC Protection System, and standard features.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x M4M10 "Todesschrecken" 25mm Automatic CIWS, 8x Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrators (stored in hip armor), 2x ES07A Beam Sabers (one in each leg), 2x Beam Tongfas (attached to forearms; emitters face the rear when not in use; face forwards in combat. Those of you who've played Virtual On, you know that these were taken from the Apharmd), 2x G-Revolvers (stored on hips; gunslinger style), and 2x Light G-Railguns (a type of Rail-Rifle; stored on lower back).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any EAF weapon that can be hand carried.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is based off the Duel series and other close combat units. These units are the flagship units of the EAF. Though older Windams and Daggers are still used, these new units are steadily replacing them. The custom variants of the Arblades have two wings built-in and have a 50 increase in general stats. They are given to pilots who do well in testing for the right to pilot an Arblade. The wings of the Arblade Custom don't interfere with most equippable Strike packs.

**

* * *

**

**Mobile Suit Name:** Bergelmir S

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Enhanced Close-Range MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Ansuz Egret

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 1 Dark-Matter Reactor (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 27.3 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 42.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, GEIM System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Energy Machine Rifles, 2x Impact Knuckles, 2x Spiked Shinguards, and 6x Slave remotes.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** A machine that is used by Anzuz. Its base was once the Huckebein MK-II, but due to being injected with the machine cells, it force changed its shape and increased its performance, similar to the Thrudgelmir. It then becomes the Bergelmir. This machine is installed with the 'GEIM System', and is equipped with remote-controlled units named the 'Six Slaves'. The Bergelmir's armor can self restore because of the machine cells. This version is customized for close combat. The knuckle weapons consist of a spring-loaded spike and compressed gas. Upon impact, the gas is explosively decompressed, and drives the deeper into the target. His unit has more armor "grown" on it for close combat purposes.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Bergelmir L

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Enhanced Long-Range MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Lily Yunkaasu

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 1 Dark-Matter Reactor (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 22.8 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 44.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, GEIM System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Energy Machine Rifles, 2x G-Impact Clusters (1 Super G-Impact Cannon, 1 G-Impact Cannon, and 1 G-Impact Gun; each cluster "grows" over and under the shoulders and side torsos when "summoned"), and 6x Slave remotes.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** A machine that is used by Lily. Its base was once the Huckebein MK-II, but due to being injected with the machine cells, it force changed its shape and increased its performance, similar to the Thrudgelmir. It then became the Bergelmir. This machine is installed with the 'GEIM System', and is equipped with remote-controlled units named the 'Six Slaves'. The Bergelmir's armor can self restore because of the machine cells. This version is customized for long range combat, thanks to its G-Impact Cluster weapons. Lily usually only needs one, but can summon the other if the situation warrants. Each Cluster is 1.5x the size of the unit if stood vertically. The reason that it wraps completely around the shoulder is because the Super G-Impact Cannon part of the weapon rests on top of the shoulder while the G-Impact Cannon and G-Impact Gun are slung under the arms and attached to the Super G-Impact Cannon. Lily makes real good use of the targeting capability of her unit. Sniping at an excess of 5000+ meters w/ 90 accuracy. This unit has some armor parts "grown" at the joints and at the legs and arms for better protection against joint wearing.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Varuch Baal

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Enhanced Custom Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Cobray Gordon

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 1 Dark-Matter Reactor (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 22.3 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 62.4 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, "Yarah Illusion" Mirage System, DML system, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Cyclops" Eye Lasers, 1x Shot Scissors Rifle w/ Blade Wheel Buster (think ultra-high speed buzz saw), 1x "Apocalypse Blade (from FFVII), and 2x Homing Laser Emitters. Cobray Gordon develops his own special attacks using the DML system.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any weapon, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** It's the resulting mutation of Cobray's original unit when a piece of Zuphiroude Crystal crashed into, and fused with, his Strike E (another Strike Noir, also with a Noir pack) while he was inspecting Messiah for the EA. The result was a powerful, and deadly, contender that was a master of shadows and illusions. The rifle equipped on this unit is unique in the fact that it also doubles as a close range weapon. One end of the rifle has pincer blades that guard the barrel, and double as a "gripping" and slicing bayonet of sorts, while the other end has a thick buzz saw-like wheel that quickly "eats" through armor.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Soulgain

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Enhanced Custom Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Axel Arma

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 1 Dark-Matter Reactor (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 27.3 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 42.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, DML System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x Armor Breaker (acid-tipped missiles), 1x Weapon Breaker (weapon jammer), and its physical body. Axel develops his own special attacks using the DML system.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** It's nicknamed "Mustache Man" because of the face armor that resembles a mustache. One of two machines developed for close ranged melee combat. Details of the development are unclear. Almost everything about this machine is unknown, but what is known is that its performance all depends on the pilot's potential. The Soulgain is a powerful Super Robot that uses the life energy of its pilot as a source of power to unleash vicious attacks. It's equipped with the Direct Feedback System, which allows the pilot to control it using his own movements. If the pilot has received special training they can increase the performance and output of the generator. It has excellent combat abilities, and is often capable of destroying its enemies within one blow. It was first seen fighting the ZAFT Guards during the Messiah battle, but it disappeared soon after.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Vysaga

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Enhanced Custom Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Lamia Loveless

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 1 Dark-Matter Reactor (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 27.3 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 42.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, DML System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x EMP Missile Launchers, 1x Double-Edged Sword, and its physical body. Lamia develops her own special attacks using the DML system.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** One of the two machines that were developed for close ranged combat. Like the Soulgain, it has similar known features but this unit also has a lot of unknown features. It has sharp fingernails, which can be used as throwing blades, and a single double-edged sword. It also has the Direct Feedback system installed, just like Soulgain. Its armor was sacrificed in order to have higher mobility. With the Manteau Shield equipment it can evade attacks easily by appearing to make a double of itself. It can combine with the Soulgain to form Grand Soulgain. The Vysaga becomes the lower half of the unit.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Thrudgelmir

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Enhanced Custom Close Combat Assault MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Wodan Ymir

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 1 Dark-Matter Reactor (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 53.7 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 402.3 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 C3 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Adv. Battle AI, Random Phase-Shift (RPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, 1 Machine Cell Organ, DML System, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Drill Boost Knuckles and 2x Zankantou Colossal Blade Type 5's.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** The personal machine of Wodan Ymir. It was originally based off a Grungust Type 3, but after being injected with machine cells it transformed into this. It is equipped with the Drill Boost Knuckle and the Zankantou. The equipped Zankantou (warship cutting swords) swords "grow" their massive blades via Machine Cells, advanced versions of nanomachines. Each sword is three times the height of the unit, including the handle. It's equipped with special devices such as a voice recognition system, which is used for its attacks. Its long ranged abilities are rather weak since it was made for melee combat.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Granzon

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Gravity Command MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** (TBR)

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 2 Dark-Matter Reactors (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 27.3 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 42.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 2 C3 Battle Computers, 2 Adv. Targeting Computers, 1 X-Battle AI, Antimatter Phase-Shift (APS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, Hyper Gravicon System, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, and an Experimentally Advanced Super Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x Grand Sword, 1x Gravitron Cannon, 1x Prototype Big Bang Wave Cannon, 1x Black Hole Cannon System (1 Black Hole Generator; on chest), and 1x Energy Drain System.

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit was designed in secret, and used up quite a bit of resources in order to be produced. Its targeting systems are so advanced that it can engage up to 65,536 enemy units at any given time. The entire unit uses advanced alien technology. It's considered to be one of the strongest machines. Only 10 were made, due to intensive resource requirements.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Neo Granzon

**Model Number:** Classified

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Ultimate Gravity Command MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** (TBR)

**First Deployment:** C.E. 77

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Annihilation Engine (Primary), 2 Dark-Matter Reactors (secondary), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 35.8 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 65.4 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 2 Adv. C3i Battle Computers, 2 Adv. Targeting Computers, 1 X-Battle AI, Antimatter Phase-Shift (APS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, Hyper Gravicon System, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, and an Experimentally Advanced Hyper Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x Grand Sword, 1x Big Bang Wave Cannon, 1x Hyper Gravitron Cannon, 4x Stellar Smasher Emission Strips (located on shoulder blocks), 1x Black Hole Cluster Cannon System (3 Black Hole Generators; on chest), and 1x Anti-Regression Cannon (disables any target via a gravimetric distortion).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Can wield any oversized weapons, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit was designed in secret, and used up most of the constructor's budget in order to be produced. Its systems are so advanced that it can engage up to, and identify, 262,144 enemy units at any given time. The entire unit uses advanced alien technology and has had several unknown enhancements made on it to increase its performance. It's considered to be one of the strongest machines. Only 3 were made, but one of them "disappeared".

**Mobile Suit Name:** Zuphiroude Gundam (designated)

**Model Number:** UNE-XXX (designated)

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Mutated MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** Unknown

**First Deployment:** C.E. 78

**Accommodation:** Unknown

**Power Source:** Seems to be the crystalline structure itself.

**Head Height:** 67.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 523.4 metric tons (estimated)

**Equipment / Design:** Unknown

**Fixed Armament:** Unknown

**Optional Hand Armament:** Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This crystallized unit is made up of an autonomous metal cell that creates its own core energy. Thanks to the Zuphiroude crystal structure, it can self evolve and self reproduce to fit the situation. This unit was originally a human-built unit that was "infected" with a Zuphiroude crystal that evolved and mutated the unit into its current form. Despite the fact that it's massive, it can quickly move around thanks to the crystal's ability to bend space around it.

* * *

Sound intresting so far? Then please continue. And remember, no flames, just constructive critism please. 


	3. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED: Future War**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my custom characters and mecha. And you will definitely know who or what they are as I WILL state it in my writing.

The year is C.E. 77. Most of Earth has united against the Plants and Coordinators, under the name, Earth Allied Federation, or EAF for short. Their leader is Belize Azrael. While that happened, The Coordinators had split. Those loyal to the Zala name, not the beliefs, formed their own government: the Zala Federation, with Athrun Zala, Aurina Zala, and Aurie Zala as their leaders. They were allied with Orb, since it was publicly known that Athrun has married the young Orb princess, Cagalli Yula Athha, or now, Cagalli Yula (Athha) Zala, and had two children with her. The rest of the Plants are under the leadership of Yzak Jule, with his wife Shiho Hahnenfuss Jule substituting in his place at times.

As a result of Orb uniting with the Zala Federation, the EAF has tried their best to either control Orb through corruption or destroy it outright. In both cases, Orb has endured, with minor casualties. Pooling their resources with the Zala Federation's, both benefitted from support provided by the other. In a short time, they created a combined army that answered only to Cagalli, Athrun, and Athrun's two siblings. The name of the force was the United ZO Guardian Front, or Guardians. They were given access to some of the most advanced equipment available to them from both sides. Their mission: to protect the peace of both nations.

* * *

(Somewhere in space) 

"Quick! Pull back! Pu–AAAAAAHHH!!!" Explosions could be seen in the silent, dark void of space.

"Kevin! N-no! Not you! Stay away! AAAKKK!!!" The sounds of metal crunching could be heard.

"Please! Please spare me!!! NOOOOO!!!" The silhouette of a unit could be seen against the background of an explosion, its green eyes flashing.

More cries of pain, agony, and fear were heard as several more units exploded. Soon, the battlefield was quiet. "Mission accomplished team. Let's return to base."

"Understood." "…" "Yes, sir." "Too bad." Were the responses.

Four units hidden by the darkness of space quickly jetted off as the scene transitioned to another battle.

* * *

(Outside an Orb colony) 

A group of M11C Murasames were being torn up by several new units with EAF insignias.

"Die, you traitors to humanity! Die and may your blood be spilled in honor of the rightful heirs of the universe! Long live the EAF!!!" Weapons' fire lit up the space surrounding the neutral colony.

"Evelyn! Dwayne! No!" wailed a young, female M11C pilot as two Murasames were bisected.

"Ceciel! Forget about them! They're gone! Focus on their killers!" commanded another M11C pilot.

"Understood... You bastards will pay!!!" Ceciel charged one of the units and managed to slice off an arm. She then kicked it towards her comrade. "Marcus! Finish him off!"

"Right behind you!" he yelled as he used both his sabers to X-cut the stunned unit. Despite their group efforts, the M11C team was now down to those two. "I think that 2-on-5 is hardly fair!" Marcus stated as he managed to slice off another unit's hand.

"I must commend your team's actions, but they were ultimately weak at the end... NOW DIE!!!" roared the EAF captain as he charged them both in his custom unit.

"He's too fast! I can't finish him off!" cried Ceciel as she attempted to lock on. "This can't be!!!"

"HA HA HA HA!!! TIME'S UP!!!"

The last thing that both saw was their cockpits collapsing all around them.

"MAAARRRCUUUSSS!!!"

"URK! C-CECIEL...!"

* * *

(At a hospital) 

A blonde-haired female was in a room by herself. A soft chiming of the room's hospital clock awoke the young girl.

"W... where am I?" she murmured. Then all of a sudden, a flashback replayed in her mind.

_"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" roared Marcus as his unit exploded, his attacker silhouetted by the blast. He then turned and charged her unit... and stabbed her unit's torso._

_"MARCUS!!!"_

"No... it can't be!!! He can't be dead! sob No..." She broke down crying. "Why, why did I live when he didn't?" she muttered through sobs.

A nurse then came into the room. "Oh dear, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"My... my... he's dead, isn't he!?"

"He's dead... Oh! You mean the young man that found near death in an M11C?"

"He's... he's not dead, is he!?"

"No dear, but..."

"But what!? Tell me!?"

"Umm... how should I put this? He's not dead, but he's no longer the man he once was."

"What do you mean by that!?!"

"Calm down. What I meant is that he's mostly not human anymore."

"How?"

"In order to save his life, we had to replace most of his body with cybernetic enhancements."

"But, is his mind alright?"

"We... honestly don't know. That's why I came here to see if you're all right so that we could take you to him. He hasn't responded to anyone. We were wondering if he would respond to his teammate. Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes! Please take me to him right away!"

"Alright, but by the way, your name is Ceciel, correct?"

"Yes, and you must be?"

"Nana."

After being given a change of clothing, Ceciel and the nurse went through several checkpoints and reached a distinctly different area. "This is where we operated on him. He's just through those doors. Go ahead. I've already notified the staff and security.

Ceciel tentatively entered the ward, where a man was lying on a bed; his lower half covered and strapped down, while his upper half was free and visible.

"Oh my god... Marcus..." she whispered as she closed the distance to his bedside. "What have they done to you?" She gently stroked his right arm, thinking only of how much pain he would be in. "Please open your eyes. It's me, Ceciel," she whispered.

As if someone was listening, his reconstructed eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing that they focused on was the owner of that melodic voice. "Ceciel..." he weakly croaked.

"Shh... you don't have to talk. You're in pain. Just nod yes or no. Okay?"

A nod.

"Good. Can you still remember me?"

A nod.

"Do you remember what happened? What sent us here?"

Another nod.

"Can you move?"

A shake of the head.

"Can you try?"

Hesitation, then a reluctant nod.

"Then please try. Just try to sit up a little. Let me know that you can still move."

Marcus then slowly attempted to lift his upper half. He was in pain, as a tear managed to escape his reconstructed, and cybernetic, eye. Ceciel didn't hesitate to help him, even though he was heavy. Finally, they managed to get him to rest against the back.

Ceciel, not knowing what else to say, just began to cry as she attempted to comfort Marcus. "Marcus... I'm sorry... I was so worried that I lost you! Please... please recover quickly as you can. I'm so scared right now. Please... Marcus..."

While Ceciel broke down crying into his reconstructed chest, Marcus could only rub his left arm up and down her back while holding on to her left hand with his right. "Ceciel... It's not... your... fault..." he attempted to talk.

Ceciel immediately looked up with her tear stricken face. "Marcus... don't try to talk right now..."

He shook his head. "Then... please... Quit crying," he managed.

She calmed down, held him close, and soon after, they both relaxed into sleep... with their heads resting against each other. The nurse, who had observed all this, just gave them some time alone.

* * *

A couple weeks and several rehabilitation sessions later, Marcus and Ceciel were getting ready to check out. As they were leaving the hospital, an Orb officer came up to them. 

"2nd Lt.'s Mauser and Green?"

Ceciel, somewhat unnerved that an officer would come just as they were checking out, reluctantly responded. "... Yes?"

The Lieutenant cleared his throat. "On behalf of the Orb Defense Force, you've been personally selected by Lady Athha/Zala, and cross-confirmed by Lord Zala, to join their new and personal Elite cadre of defenders of peace: The United Z.O. Front; better known as the Guardians. Should you decide to accept, then please pack any essentials you may need and head for Spacedock B. Departures for Phoenix Base will begin at 1200 Hours. Then, departures will be every two hours for 36 hours; ending at midnight tomorrow." The man paused to take a breath. "Should you not decide to join, then you may resume active duty within the Orb Defense Force in two to four weeks, should you so desire; courtesy of Lady Athha/Zala. If so, then immediately notify the Headquarters within this colony so that two other warriors may be chosen from a reserve list. That is all." Then the man handed them their Letters of Acceptance, which had a beautiful gold edging all around and had the official seal of Orb's current leader, Lady Cagalli Yula Attha Zala, stamped and emblazoned onto wax. Afterwards, the man left.

Ceciel and Marcus stood there for a long moment, then looked at each other. "... Marcus? What do think we should do?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he opened the letter slowly and cautiously. After all, it's not every day that someone gets a personal letter from the current head of Orb. With Ceciel holding onto his arm, they both read the text.

March 10, C.E. 77

Mr. Marcus Green,

I have personally chosen you and your lover, Ms. Ceciel Mauser, to join a new, unified ZAFT/Orb military force that only answers to me, my husband Lord Zala, and his two sisters. The official name of this force is the Unified Z.O. Front, better known as the Guardians. You, along with others, will join forces loyal to my husband's name and have access to better technology and excellent services.

I have heard of your recent casualties and I'm deeply sorry that this had to reach you as you were checking out of the hospital. I have given special instructions to let you and Ms. Mauser take some time off regardless of your decision. Enclosed with this letter is a list of flight times and a new rank for serving Orb well. Whatever your decision may be, may Haumea watch over you.

Cagalli Yula Athha/Zala

(Cagalli's signature)

(Athrun's signature)

Marcus and Ceciel were stunned. They had been watched by Orb's young leader, and had been given a new rank and some form of an apology. Even Lord Zala had signed the letter. They took one long look at each other, and then made their decision.

* * *

Sorry that it seemed somewhat rushed and not as detailed as I would like it to be. But for now, what did you think? Then you know the drill. No flames. 


	4. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED: Future War**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Hasn't changed.

* * *

"Welcome to Phoenix Base, ladies and gentlemen. One of the Guardian's main space bases. Each of you have been personally chosen to represent the best-of-the-best that Orb, and the Zala Federation, has to offer. Each of you will be tested for mech positions. Your opponents are chosen at random by the computer. Your opponents can either be an advanced computer, an early Guardian pilot, or secret people that have even more skill than a Guardian," stated a 22 yr old, sandy-blonde haired man. "My name is Kaiser Fortissimo, and I may become a watcher to some of you. Now head for the simulators ASAP so that we can begin classifying you by teams."

Marcus, Ceciel, and several other Guardian recruits immediately headed for the simulator systems. "I'm worried, Marcus. What if we don't get the same team?" Ceciel said as she filled with apprehension.

"Don't worry. Together, we'll work something out with them. But I think that you'll do just fine." Though Marcus sounded confident, inside he was also apprehensive. What if he screwed up badly? He would only have one shot at this. Shaking his head, he and Ceciel continued to follow the other recruits. Soon, they both arrived at the simulators.

Kaiser then said, "Stand in front of a simulator. When I give the command, enter. A red light will come on, signaling the current status of the computer's deliberation. When it turns green, prepare yourself, as the battle with your designated opponent begins three seconds after." He waited until his radio came alive.

"_Kaiser, send them in_."

"Roger. All right everyone, get in, and saddle up. It's go time."

Marcus and Ceciel quickly shared a kiss then boarded. Just as their hatches closed, two suited figures approached Kaiser. "Excuse me, but I'm going to test Ms. Ceciel Mauser. Please reroute her opponent to me."

"But Miss, we can't possibly –" as he spun around, he realized just who was within the red and pink suit, even though the woman's head was covered by a helmet. "R-right away! Control Room! Reroute Ms. Mauser's opponent to Simulator 001! Code authorization KSR-TRN-45! Now!"

No one within the Control Room questioned why, as his code gave him some power. And besides, he seemed rushed all of a sudden.

"Thank you, Commander Kaiser."

"N-no problem!" Kaiser saluted as the woman entered simulator 001. As he was regaining his composure, another voice interrupted him.

"As for me, I'll take Mr. Green. Please reroute him to me. I'll be in simulator 002."

Kaiser again radioed the Control Room and commanded them to reroute Marcus's opponent to simulator 002. No questions asked. As the red-suited man entered, Kaiser slumped in his posture. "Why are they here? And why do they want to test them? And why now?"

* * *

Ceciel wondered why it was taking so long for her opponent to appear. She was sent into the battle simulation in space, but there was no sign of her opponent. As she quickly tested and adjusted her controls, her computer then warned her of an approaching opponent. As she looked at her IFF tag, she was stunned to see... ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam (gold version). "That can't be right..." she whispered as she looked up to visually confirm it. There, before her, was a gold Akatsuki Gundam. "That must be a commander's unit, because the standard Orb Elite Force versions are silver! But that's hardly fair! A standard gundam (Strike Astray) against an Orb Elite!? This is going to be tough!"

The gold Akatsuki raised its beam rifle in salute. Ceciel reluctantly returned it. Then, a single text transmission came in. 'Show me what you have. Good Luck.' "Thanks..." grimly muttered Ceciel as the fight began.

* * *

Marcus had also just adjusted his controls when his computer picked up his opponent. ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. "No way. Not a ZAFT Elite gundam model. Though its general design is old, it's still lethal in an expert's hands. This fight is hardly fair."

The Justice saluted him and sent the same message that the Akatsuki sent to Ceciel. 'Good Luck.' "I'll need every ounce of it..." muttered Marcus. "I just hope that I don't get blasted before two minutes pass..."

* * *

In Ceciel's simulation, the Akatsuki was conservatively firing. Ceciel managed to skillfully dodge the shots while attempting to return some. Unfortunately, the reflective armor only served to bounce it back. "Damn it! I have no choice but to get in close!" She activated two beam sabers and charged.

The Akatsuki parried each blow and attempted to deliver some of its own. Ceciel managed to block or evade them before having to momentarily retreat. "Why isn't it fighting well!? Is it just toying with me...? Wha!?" A pause, then "Aargh!" She was body-slammed by the Akatsuki. She then began to aggressively attempt to slice off the arms of the enemy. Still, the gold unit managed to evade and parry Ceciel's slashes effortlessly. As her opponent began to taunt her via its actions, Ceciel just snapped (not SEED). "Damn it! Fall!!!" She pushed her unit to its limit and actually managed to get slice in, damaging part of the upper right arm.

The Akatsuki then retreated back a-ways. Ceciel, still on an adrenaline high, was heaving heavily while waiting for the next move. What happened next was just a blur. The Akatsuki then when all out, as if the pilot had been switched. "Th-that's not possible!" The Akatsuki seemingly just appeared to her left and viciously cut off her left arm and damaged the upper leg.

Ceciel had to retreat and attempt to defend herself as gashes began to appear all over her unit's body. She managed two more successful swipes before her unit was found armless, legless, and thrusterless. As she looked up, she saw the Akatsuki raise its beam sabers... And stabbed them both into her cockpit...

* * *

From the get go, Marcus was facing off against two opponents, not one. The Justice's Sub-Lifter flight backpack was a very (and annoyingly) effective distraction that resulted in the loss of his unit's right hand. Trying to grab ahold of it was too dangerous, as the lifter's turrets would quickly drain his PS Armor and battery. He then tried to focus on the main unit from long range, but each shot was blocked or dodged by the Justice.

"This is really unfair! Fight me one-on-one! Coward!" roared Marcus as he blocked a beam boomerang. He then charged the Justice, ignoring the lifter, and managed to score a hit on part of the head and shoulders while losing a leg. The Justice retreated a short distance, then just as Marcus was about to charge again, the Justice and the lifter rammed straight into his unit from the front and back. Marcus instinctively closed his eyes, expecting his cockpit to be crushed...

* * *

Then both of their simulators opened. Marcus, realizing that he was still alive, opened his eyes to find that his simulator door had opened, signaling the end of his match. Slightly shaking, he stepped out. He glanced over to Ceciel's simulator, and watched as Ceciel shakily got out. "Ceciel! Are you all right!?" He managed to run over to her and hold her.

"I... I was defeated... Stabbed in the cockpit... By the Gold Akatsuki..." she studdered.

"W-what!? I faced off against the Justice! I was defeated by being crushed between it and its lifter!"

"... So does that mean that we've failed the test?" asked Ceciel.

"No. Far from it. You were both amazing." Interrupted a new voice.

The lovers turned towards the new voice. Two fully suited pilots, with their helmets still on, and followed by Kaiser, came towards them.

"What do you mean!? We lost!" exclaimed Ceciel.

"I agree. What do you mean by we were amazing?" questioned Marcus.

"What I mean is just that," stated Kaiser. The other two pilots quietly bowed then walked away.

"What was that all about!? They just bowed and left! Hey you two! It's common courtesy to reveal yourselves and shake hands!" fumed Ceciel.

The two pilots momentarily turned, saluted, then continued off.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? You just can't talk to those two just like that!" stated Kaiser.

"And may I ask why not!?" countered Marcus.

"... You seriously didn't know?"

"Know!? Know what!?" the lovers spat.

"Those two... Those two were..."

"Just say it!"

"That was Lord Zala and Lady Athha/Zala!"

"... ... ... WHAT!?!?!? That can't be!!!"

"Well, you better believe it! They came to test you to personally! And you passed! You managed to land a hit on them!"

"You're lying! They're too busy to test simple pilots like us!"

"I'm not. They piloted units that were similar to their original version. They altered their attack once they entered their rumored 'Hyper-Mode'! And finally, I have here two letters specifically for you two!" Kaiser handed out the letters to both of them. Both letters looked similar to the ones that they obtained in Orb, but it had the small insignia of the Guardians imprinted on the back.

"They also told me to tell you that your room accommodations have been upgraded. You both now share a commander's suite. The ones here are more spacious than the ones back in Orb and the ones in ZAFT. Well, read those letters and come by the mech hangars ASAP. I have further orders to introduce you to your new mechs." Kaiser then turned and left.

Ceciel and Marcus stood there stunned. Even though they lost, they were still given an upgrade. Ceciel quickly opened her letter and read the contents.

March 12, C.E. 77

Ms. Ceciel Mauser,

If you've received this letter, then that means that you had fought against me and managed to land a hit. Though I managed to defeat you, you had held up rather well until the end. As part of your reward, you have been given the option to pilot one of our newest machines that just came in. Meet with Mr. Fortissimo in the mech bay. He knows where to take you. Also, you and Mr. Green will have a shared commander's rank and a team. Your official rank is 1st Lt. I'm looking forward to seeing your full potential. Until then.

Signed, Cagalli

Ceciel couldn't believe it. She had faced off against the leader of Orb and was able land a hit. Then, all of a sudden, she realized that she had shouted at Lady Athha/Zala. "Shit! I had just yelled at her! What would she think of me!? Will I be disgracefully discharged!? Marcus I just can't –" her speech was cut short by Marcus's lips on hers. "Mmm..." she whimpered.

After a long minute, Marcus let her go. "Relax. If she would have scorned you, then you would have never obtained this letter. Now let's go."

"Wait. What about your letter? What does it say?"

"Pretty much the same thing that yours says, but with Lord Zala's signature. See?" Marcus held up his letter.

"I see." She paused for a moment. "Well, let's not keep Mr. Fortissimo waiting."

* * *

The lovers finally made it to the mech bay and saw Kaiser giving orders to several techs who quickly scattered as soon as he was finished. "And make sure that they are ready for testing!" he yelled. Then he turned in time to see Ceciel and Marcus walk up to him. "Well, are you ready to see what his and her majesty has prepared for you two?"

"Please! I hope that it's highly maneuverable!" stated an excited Ceciel.

"I hope mine is customized for close range or can be customized," added Marcus.

"Well then, just follow me." Kaiser led them past several rows of ZAFT's new Gespenst RT's, some of Orb's new Huckebein Mk. II's, and then past several new and original units that looked different that the rest of the units.

"What are those units?" Ceciel asked as she pointed towards a bulky red unit and the white unit next to it. "And why does that one look similar to the Huckebeins that we passed?"

Kaiser responded. "The red and white units are heavily modified versions of the basic Gespenst frame. The red one was intended to be the Gespenst Mk. III and a close range unit, but it was so overbalanced, overweight, and too costly to mass-produce. It saw action near the end of the last war, and it could only be piloted effectively by our Lt. Kyosuke Nanbu. As for the white one with blue edges, that one was supposed to be a speed version of the Gespenst Mk. II and Mk. III. But just like the red one, its cost was too high. The armor was sacrificed and larger thrusters attached to achieve the intended speeds. It ended up taking the role of high speed long range combat. If it was mass-produced, it could have been used by those that could handle high-G forces. It was the cost that killed it. Lt. Excellen Browning is the resident ace sniper and pilot of that unit. Both of these units are headed to Leviathan Base on Earth as reiforcements."

"Then what about that Huckebein lookalike? What's the story behind that one?"

"That unit is actually one of two units that was fitted with a Black Hole Engine. Due to an accident that resulted in major damage to our Technium Base, the 009A was refitted with an advanced Fusion reactor instead."

"A Black Hole Engine!? What happened to the second unit!?" exclaimed Ceciel.

"The second unit was recovered, repaired, and sealed. Several major parties were concerned that if activated a second time, it could result in the loss of more lives."

"Why wasn't this one sealed also?" questioned Marcus.

"Once the Black Hole Engine's reliability was questioned, techs quickly replaced the 009A's engine. After undergoing intense testing, it passed and was given to us for usage. The rumors go that the politicians don't want a 'cursed' twin unit near their bases, so they sent it to us. But its pilot, Tactician Latooni Subota, proved that the unit is just as capable and reliable as any other. Now come this way. Your units are just ahead."

As the trio approached a new hangar, what greeted them was impressing to say the least. A turquoise and white colored unit and a large, dark blue and white unit stood side by side. The first unit had eight fin-like devices on its shoulders, a triangular looking rifle in its right hand, another unique rifle in its left, and reinforced joints and sections. The other, looked like a Huckebein, but attached to a slightly larger exoskeleton geared towards what seemed like close range combat.

"Here are your units. Fresh from the factory. Ceciel, I present to you the Ashsaver Custom." Kaiser pointed towards the turquoise unit. "We heard about your awakening Newtype abilities so Lady Athha/Zala told us to give you the Custom version. It can utilize any and all equippable EA, Orb, and ZAFT packs like the standard version, but those fin-like devices on its shoulders are DRAGOONS. Since your abilities haven't fully awakened, its currently assisted by a DRAGOON Computer. This DRAGOON version is code-named 'Sword Breaker'. It is a massive improvement to the standard DRAGOONs. The triangular-looking rifle is the Halberd Launcher, otherwise known as a charged particle rifle. If it connects, it will do more damage than a Heavy Ion Cannon. You can 'rake' the beam if needed. The other neat looking rifle is known as the Gun Rapier. It's really a rapid firing energy machine-rifle. The shots look like micro comets, and it does more damage than a regular beam machinegun, while retaining the same firing speed. As a result, it will have a tendency to overheat if used continuously in warmer areas. In space and in regular to cooler temperatures, it will take a longer time for it to overheat. We recommend that you equip a supplementary cooling system to it if you have to enter hot and/or humid areas. For close in defense, it carries two built-in laser blades in both forearms. They are experimental but do more damage than a standard beam saber since they focus the energy into a tighter and more precise beam. Finally, four Fire Daggers, throw-able energy knives, are added as an afterthought. The unit can hold up to 12 if needed, but we noticed that you preferred long-range combat, so we will leave the final amount up to you."

Ceciel was rather surprised by the power that the unit contained. She was even more surprised at the fact that they knew that she had some newtype abilities. She was at a loss at what to say. "I... I... um... don't know what to say! This is amazing!" She just jumped up and down like a little girl.

Kaiser just turned to Marcus. "Your unit is the one in the exoskeleton. It's the Huckebein Mk. III/Boxer. The boxer parts are essentially an exoskeleton that greatly increases close combat abilities. It can transform into a giant surfboard for your unit, and you can ride it kamikaze style into an opponent. Damage will be done as physical and energy, as you ride a gravity wave of concentrated energy. The base unit itself has two equipped Lightning Sabers, basically electrified beam sabers, two Graviton Rifles, which is currently one of the most advanced Gravity using weapons, and four Fang Slashers, which are essentially four-bladed boomerangs. The Huckebein Mk. III series is the newest and latest series of the Huckebeins. It combines modularity with affordability. The Mk. III can also combine with an AM Gunner, which is an advanced high-speed mobile weapons platform equipped with 4 moderate G-Impact Cannons and missile launchers. It also has an Assault Backpack equipped if not docked with either the Gunner or Boxer. This unit is the first official unit off of the assembly line."

Marcus was just as impressed as Ceciel was. "Th-thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank the Lord and Lady. They were the ones that assigned them to the both of you. Early battle testing to calibrate and optimize the systems will begin tomorrow at 1000 hours. This will also help you get used to the controls. For now, just adjust the initial controls to your liking. Until then." With that, Kaiser turned and left.

"Well, he's awfully cut and dry," stated Ceciel as she wrapped her arms around Marcus.

"I just think that he's had too much excitement for one day. Come on, let's adjust the controls of our new units now."

* * *

Seems a bit rushed. But, you know the drill by now.


End file.
